Dazzling Paradise
by Haruka L. Ackerman
Summary: Taemin merasa hidupnya berubah setelah tanpa sengaja ia masuk kedalam sebuah lorong sempit dan bertemu dengan seorang designer tampan yang memintanya untuk menjadi modelnya..Mungkinkah ini mimpinya? dan bagaimana perasaan Taemin pada designer itu? Cerita selengkapnya...
1. Chapter 1

Dazzling Paradise

Cast : 2MIN^^

Sup. Cast : Key, Lee Jinki, Heesicca (Heechul^^)**Paradise Club, Kim Yuuka (OOC), Lee Joon, yang lain menyusul^^

Story By : Haruka Ciel

Rate : PG +

Length : Chapter

Genre : Romance, shounen ai, slice of life, angst, Fashion

A.N :

Iseng. Buat FF yang terinspirasi dari Film favorit saya 'Paradise Kiss'. Ceritanya bgus. Yang udah nonton pasti tahulah..Heheg. Terus kan itu mirip temanya sama lagunya SHINee yang 'Dazzling Girl'. Yah gitulah tentang Fashion yang sebenarnya gga jauh – jauh dari hidup saya sih heheheg. Bingung kan ksih jdulnya. Ya udah tak gabungin antara Dazzling Girl sama Paradise Kiss. Jadinya 'Dazzling Paradise'. Bagus nih buat calon label . Sekali lagi ini cuman inspirasi tapi plotnya sedikit beda lah. Gila masa mau mirip. Heheg. So semoga kalian suka. Kalo gg suka gg saya terusin. Hehe. Oh ya..neko itu artinya 'kucing'. Dan Attelier itu sanggar busana tempat orang bikin busana gitu. Hehe^^

~2MIN Dazzling Paradise~

Satu hal yang paling aku takuti didunia ini adalah 'Mengecewakan ummaku'. Aku tahu ia single parent. Melakukan peran sebagai seorang umma sekaligus seorang appa mungkin akan sangat sulit untuk umma. Terutama untuk mengurus dua orang anaknya yang masih sekolah. Saat Appa meninggal, sejak saat itu aku selalu berusaha keras untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Semua itu kulakukan demi seseorang, umma.

"Taemin..Aku duluan yah..", Yuuka melambaikan tangannya. Gadis itu sahabatku sekaligus teman sekelasku.

"Ne..", Jawabku tersenyum. Dan aku kembali berkutat dengan buku di sebuah bangku disudut perpustakaan. Tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku saat belajar di perpus. Dan biasanya aku ditemani oleh Yuuka.

Sebulan lagi ujian masuk universitas akan segera dilaksanakan. Tepat dua minggu setelah ujian akhir. Aku mungkin harus berpacu dengan waktu untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Sesuatu yang harus kulakukan agar tak mengecewakan umma. Ne..aku harus masuk universitas yang bagus tentunya.

Aku melirik jam tanganku. Oh ternyata aku sudah dua jam lebih duduk disini. Jamku sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Iseng. Sebelum mengemasi barangku. Aku menoleh kearah jendela besar diperpustakaan. Dari jendela itu aku bisa melihat jalan diluar sekolah. Jalan itu tak terlalu besar. Dan saat itu mataku bertemu dengan matanya. Seorang namja bermata besar yang sangat tampan. Ia menggunakan sebuah topi vedora dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna krem. Sebenarnya aku tak sengaja melihatnya karena ia berdiri tepat dijalan diluar sekolah. Dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari lantai dua. Namja itu menatapku dengan tatapan seperti sebuah tatapan seseorang yang terkejut sekaligus kagum akan sesuatu. Yah seperti itulah aku mengartikannya. Bibir namja itu seperti bergerak melafalkan sebuah kata yang aku tak tahu ia mengucapkan apa. Hanya saja aku melihatnya seperti ia sedang menggumamkan nama seseorang.

Beberapa saat kami saling memandang. Dan aku segera mengalihkan wajahku. Risih karena namja itu menatapku bahkan tanpa berkedip.

'Memangnya aku apaan sih?',Batinku heran.

Beberapa menit aku menatap keluar jendela. Dan namja itu sudah menghilang. Dan entah kenapa aku sangat lega.

…

"Caroline…",Lirih Minho. Ia menarik topinya dan segera berlalu.

….

Setiap pulang sekolah aku melewati sebuah toko pastry yang selalu menguarkan wangi harum dari roti – roti yang terpajang rapi dietalase toko. Menggoda siapapun untuk membeli dan melahapnya. Lalu tak jauh dari situ ada sebuah distro aksesoris yang sangat menarik dengan pernak – pernik yang unik dan warna – warni. Lalu disebuah sudut tak jauh dari distro aksesoris itu terdapat sebuah lorong gelap dan sempit dan kelihatan berbahaya. Semakin masuk, masuk, dan, masuk. Tempat yang seperti bekas bar bawah tanah itu terlihat berkilauan. Dengan susunan benang warna – warni yang tertata rapi di tembok. Beberapa manekin usang maupun yang terlihat baru ada disudut ruangan. Meski letaknya underground namun tempat itu terlihat terang karena ada tiga buah ventilasi udara yang secara langsung menyalurkan sinar matahari ketempat itu. Dan disanalah aku bertemu dengan mereka. Kumpulan pria – pria metroseksual yang menamai kelompok mereka _'Dazzling Paradise'_.

Orang – orang itu telah menarikku kedalam dunia mereka yang berkilauan..Yang mereka sebut sebagai 'Paradise'.

…

"Taeminnie!",Seorang gadis berkuncir dua dengan rambut ikal panjang tiba – tiba duduk didepanku. Kedua tangannya menopang pipinya yang sedikit chubby.

"Yuu…",Aku tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Wae? Selalu asik dengan buku – buku membosankan itu Tae?",Gadis itu mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia selalu seperti itu saat melihatku membaca buku dikelas.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain – main Yuuka-ah..",Jawabku tanpa mengalihkan wajahku dari bukuku.

"Iihhh…memang kau tak bosan?", Tanya gadis itu. Aku menggeleng sambil tersenyum meliriknya.

"Taemin!", Gadis itu menarik wajahku. Membuatku sedikit terkejut.

"Yuu..apa yang kau…?"

"Padahal kau cukup cantik…Aaahhh…kau membuatku iri!", Gadis itu melepaskan wajahku. Mempoutkan bibirnya lagi.

"Wa-Waeyo?..Yuu..",Tanyaku bingung.

"Ne..Taemin..Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menjadi model? Kurasa wajahmu akan laku keras disampul majalah?", Ucap Gadis itu antusias. Matanya terlihat berbinar.

"A-apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Jangan bercanda padaku..", Aku tertawa menanggapi ucapan sahabatku ini. Terkadang memang ia sering mengucapkan kata – kata yang terdengar aneh ditelingaku.

"Habis..Wajahmu sangat cantik. Padahal kau kan pria..",Gadis itu tersenyum.

'hheh?'

"Apa kau tahu? Model androgini sedang banyak dicari lho Taemin..hehe..", Bisik gadis itu padaku. Aku hanya memandangnya. 'Apa maksudmu?'

….

"Aku? Model?", Entah kenapa kata itu..terdengar mengerikan ditelingaku. Dan membuatku bergidik saat mendengarnya.

….

Wangi harum roti – roti di Toko Pastry itu memang sangat menggiurkan lidah. Dan salah satu yang membuatku senang lewat didepan toko itu.

"Annyeong..Noona-ssi..",Seseorang terlihat menghampiriku saat aku berjalan saat pulang sekolah.

'Noona? Siapa yang ia panggil?'

"Oey..Noona-ssi..", Seseorang itu menarik lengan seragamku. Membuatku risih. Siapa orang ini?

"Ah…Mian..Aku sedang sibuk..",Aku mempercepat langkahku dan tak sedikitpun menoleh keorang asing ini.

'Lagian siapa yang kau maksud Noona itu?',Pekikku dalam hati.

"Oey!Noona..sebentar saja ok! 5 menit..",Orang yang sepertinya namja itu semakin mendesakku.

"Mian..",jawabku.

"4 menit.."

"Ani.."

"3 menit.."

"Aku sedang buru – buru..", Aku mempercepat langkahku. Siapa sih orang ini?

"2 menit? Ahh..satu..",Ia mengacungkan telunjuknya membuatku otomatis menatap wajahnya.

'Deg'

Namja ini. Aku melihat tiga buah tindik yang menempel didaun telinganya. Sebuah gelang besi dan rompi blue jins serta sebuah kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya. Penampilannya seperti seorang preman. Terlihat seperti seorang yang berbahaya kalau aku berurusan dengannya.

"Ahhh…Mianhamnida…", Aku mundur sejenak dari namja asing itu.

"Eh..Oey!Noona-ssi!", Aku mendengar namja itu berteriak saat aku berlari meninggalkannya.

Aku terus berlari dan sejenak menoleh kebelakang. Sial! Orang itu mengejarku.

"Gyaa!Tolong aku dikejar orang asing!", Teriakku ketakutan. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Oey!"

'Nguiing…'

'Brugh..'

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Jinki-ah?", Aku merasa seseorang menangkap tubuhku yang terpental karena tersandung sepatuku sendiri. Wangi.

"Sicca!",Samar – samar aku mendengar namja itu menghampiri orang ini. Dan setelah itu gelap.

…

Silau. Aku merasakan sinar – sinar menyilaukan itu menusuk – nusuk kedua mataku. Memaksaku untuk membuka kedua mataku. Dan mendapati sesosok wajah dengan kedua mata neko yang indah memandangiku.

"Gwenchana?", Tanyanya halus. Saat kedua mataku terbuka sempurna.

"Ini Dimana?",tanyaku. Aku bangkit dari posisi tidurku. Dan mendapati sebuah ruangan asing yang menguarkan wangi lilac.

"Ini di Attelier..",Jawabnya riang.

"Attelier?",ulangku. Aku memandangi sosok itu. Namja?. Tapi wajahnya lumayan cantik dengan kedua mata neko yang terlihat berbinar.

"Aku Key. Kami adalah siswa Seiso Academy of Fashion.",Namja itu tersenyum.

"Ahh..Seiso..Arraseo..", Aku merapikan jas seragamku.

"Wah? Kau sudah tahu rupanya?", Tanyanya ceria.

"Nehh..sekolah yang terkenal dengan siswanya yang aneh – aneh..",Sindirku. Dan aku melihat namja itu terdiam.

"Siapa yang kau sebut aneh?", Aku melihat namja preman yang tadi mengejarku bangkit dan menatapku tajam.

"Siapa lagi?", Tanyaku balik.

"Kau!"

"Jinkii..",Namja bermata neko itu menarik lengan namja preman itu.

"Eumm mian. Sebulan lagi sekolah kami akan mengadakan pameran tugas akhir berupa fashion show. Dan kami sedang mencari seorang model untuk mengenakan baju buatan kami di fashion show itu.."

"Lalu?", Sergahku.

"Kami memintamu untuk jadi model kami..", Namja sengak itu menimpali disambut anggukan dari namja bermata neko itu.

"Aku? Model?", Tanyaku tak percaya.

Kedua namja itu mengangguk bersamaan.

Aku tertawa." Kalian bercanda? Sebentar lagi aku akan ujian..", Jawabku acuh.

"Tapi kami.."

"Kenapa kalian tak cari yeoja saja sebagai model kalian? Bukankah banyak yeoja – yeoja cantik diluaran sana..",Aku bangkit dari posisi dudukku.

"Tapi..Caroline.."

"Hheh?"

"Caro..line? Maksudmu aku?", Aku berbalik.

"Mian..kau belum menyebutkan namamu..", Namja bermata neko itu tersenyum.

"Aku memang tidak bermaksud menyebutkannya..", Aku berbalik lagi.

"Oey!"

"Ah.. ya terima kasih telah merawatku..", Aku berbalik lagi dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Oey!", namja bergaya preman itu menarik bahuku.

"Apa lagi?", Tanyaku malas.

"Bisakah kau bicara sedikit sopan?", Namja itu menatapku tajam.

"Apa masalahmu?", Tanyaku.

"Jinki..",Bisik Namja bermata neko itu menenangkan partnernya.

"Lepas..", Namja itu meminta namja bermata neko itu untuk melepaskan lengannya.

"Hey kau!",Namja itu mendekat padaku.

"Sudah Jinki.."

"Ada apa ini?"

'Glek'

Sebuah suara bass rendah terdengar ditelingaku. Membuatku bergidik saat mendengarnya.

"Minho..", Ucap Namja bermata neko itu riang. Wajahnya menatap seseorang yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu. Seperti baru saja sampai. Membuatku ikut menatapnya.

"Siapa dia?", Namja bersuara rendah itu menatapku. Dan tatapannya itu. Kenapa begitu familiar dimataku. Sepasang manik hitam besar yang sepertinya ingin menelanku hidup – hidup.

"Jinki yang membawanya kemari?", Jawab namja bermata neko itu ceria.

"Ahh.. model kita?", Namja tampan itu menyeringai padaku. Membuatku sedikit takut.

" Mian..Aku harus pergi..", Aku berlari melewati namja itu dan aku dapat merasakan ia melirikku sekilas.

'Apa – apaan orang – orang itu?', Kenapa mereka begitu mengerikan. Terutama namja itu. Membuatku berpikir akan sangat berbahaya jika berada disampingnya.

…

" Caroline…Kita takkan mendapatkannya lagi..",Lirih Key sedih saat Taemin berlalu.

"Shit! Padahal dia terlihat begitu sempurna..Tapi orangnya keras kepala sekali!", Keluh Jinki menimpali.

"Dia cantik..", Ucap Key membuat Minho menoleh padanya.

"Dan juga tampan..", Celetuk Heesicca yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Sangat sesuai dengan image yang kita bangun..", Jinki bersungut – sungut. Ada sedikit rasa bangga dari ucapannya.

"Minho!Bagaimana menurutmu?", Tanya ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Lumayan..", Jawab namja tampan itu datar. Meneguk lemon juice didepannya.

"Kenapa hanya kata – kata singkat menyebalkan seperti itu yang keluar dari mulutmu? Kau tahu aku sudah sebulan lebih mengintainya..Dari sekian banyak namja cantik di korea. Pilihanku jatuh pada namja cantik menyebalkan itu..", Cerocos Jinki panjang lebar. Minho terkekeh.

"Arra..Pilihan yang bagus..", Minho sedikit menyeringai.

"Jadi..kita akan mendapatkannya kembali kan Minho..", Ucap Key memohon.

"Kita akan menariknya ke Neraka..", Ucap Minho sembari tersenyum licik.

***TBC***


	2. Chapter 2

Dazzling Paradise Stage - 2

Cast : 2MIN^^

Sup. Cast : Key, Lee Jinki, Heesicca (Heechul^^)**Paradise Club, Kim Yuuka (OOC), Lee Joon, yang lain menyusul^^

Story By : Haruka Ciel

Rate : PG +

Length : Chapter

Genre : Romance, shounen ai, slice of life, angst, Fashion

A.N : Akhirnya ada juga mood bwt nerusin parakiss 2min..hahagXD

Oh ya kemarin ada yang bilang ini inspirasi dari mana ya. FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik jepang karangan Ai Yazawa judulnya Paradise Kiss. Hampir mirip dengan itu tapi plotnya sedikit tak ubah. Hehe..

Jadi disini Taemin berperan kayak Hayasaka Yukari, Minho kayak George Koizumi. Kalau pengen tahu lebih banyak baca komiknya, liat animenya, dan tonton filmnya..heheg**promo

Happy reading Reader-san :D

Bolehlah sambil dengerin lagunya Yui –Hello^^

Aku hanya berdiri tercenung diatas atap sekolah. Ada sedikit rasa malas untuk belajar dan membuka buku. Beberapa kilasan peristiwa yang kemarin kualami kembali terlintas di benakku. Studio bawah tanah didekat arr Pastry. Model?. Dan juga namja misterius yang suka memakai topi itu.

"Sendirian?", Sebuah sapaan ramah membuatku sedikit terbangun dari lamunanku.

Aku menoleh. Menarik kedua sudut bibirku untuk sedikit mengulum senyum. Sesosok namja tampan yang tidak begitu tinggi berdiri disampingku. Ia menatapku sekilas.

"Jonghyun-ssi..",panggilku. Aku tahu siapa dia. Teman sekelasku dan juga orang yang kusukai. Sejak aku dinyatakan diterima disekolah ini dan menyandang status sebagai siswa. Sejak saat itu kedua mataku ini tak pernah teralih dari memandangnya. Bahkan aku pernah mengambil fotonya secara diam – diam dan menyimpannya dalam dompetku. Tentu tak ada seorangpun yang tahu hal ini. Termasuk Yuu sekalipun. Bagiku ini sangat rahasia. Namun aku tahu hingga kapanpun aku memendam rasa ini, perasaanku ini pasti akan selalu menyandang status 'Tak terbalaskan'. Tapi tak masalah. Selagi aku masih bisa melihatnya. Itu sudah cukup untukku.

Namja itu tersenyum. Tampan sekali. Berapa kalipun ia tersenyum. Ia selalu terlihat tampan dimataku. Bahkan mungkin juga dimata para yeoja.

"Nee..Jonghyun-ssi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengerikan. Umm..maksudku, jika kau bertemu dengan orang ini. Kau merasa orang ini akan membuatmu takut. Dan jika kau berurusan dengan orang ini kau merasa dirimu ada dalam bahaya..", Tanpa rasa sungkan aku bertanya pada namja itu. Ia terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaanku. Tapi kemudian aku melihat ia tersenyum.

"Um..Apa kau bertemu dengan orang seperti itu?", Tanyanya.

"Eumm..", Aku mengangguk.

"Tepat setelah aku bertemu dengannya. Perasaan ini tiba – tiba muncul.

"Taemin..lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan seandainya kau tak bisa lepas dari orang itu?", Ia balik bertanya.

Aku hanya terkikik." Apa maksudmu Jonghyun-ssi? Um..jika hal itu membuatku nyaman. Aku takkan membiarkannya pergi..", Jawabku. Entah nyambung atau tidak dengan pertanyaanya. Aku tak begitu peduli.

"Mengerikan belum tentu tidak menyenangkan kan Taemin?", Ucapnya bijak. Dan saat itu aku tahu poin yang sedang ia bicarakan.

'Mungkin saja..', ucapku dalam hati.

Dan kemudian suara bel pun terdengar.

…

Suasana dikoridor terlihat ramai riuh tidak seperti biasanya. Para yeoja terlihat saling berbisik dan memandang takjub pada sesosok namja berpenampilan asing yang tiba – tiba berada disekolah.

"Aahh..Kyeopta..", pekik seorang yeoja.

"Siapa ya namja itu? Tampan sekali..", Timpal yeoja yang lain.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum dan terus berjalan seakan tak peduli bahwa ia tengah membuat suasana pagi itu menjadi gaduh. Namja itu memakai kemeja berwarna ungu dengan topi hitam seperti topi koboy. Ia memasukkan kemejanya kedalam celana panjang pantaloon berwarna hitam. Penampilannya sangat rapi dengan sepatu pantovel yang terlihat mengkilat. Tanpa sedikit bertanya namja itu masuk kesebuah kelas yang kebetulan belum ada gurunya. Mencari seseorang.

Taemin baru saja mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya dan tak sengaja menatap sosok yang berdiri didekat pintu.

'Hheh?'

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

'Ga..Gawat'

'Orang itu?'

'Kenapa bisa berada disini?'

Taemin membuka bukunya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bukunya. Dalam hati ia berharap sosok itu segera pergi. Namun sosok namja itu terlihat tersenyum saat melihat gerak – gerik mencurigakan dari seorang namja yang wajahnya tertutup dengan buku. Dengan langkah santai ia mendekat kearah Taemin dan menarik buku yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Hey! Apa yang kau..?", Ucapan namja cantik itu terputus. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus takut. Namja yang ia lihat kemarin telah berdiri didepannya. Dengan seringai berbahaya yang mampu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Aku kesini untuk minta maaf..", Ucap namja tampan itu tersenyum.

Taemin hanya diam. Ia merasa teman – temanya mengamatinya sekarang.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya. Bagaimana temanku mengejarmu dan tiba – tiba kau pingsan dan bagaimana mereka bicara sehingga membuatmu marah..", Taemin merasa sekitarnya menatapnya dan namja ini. Risih.

"Kami rasa kami perlu minta maaf..", Namja tampan itu tersenyum lagi.

'Brakk!'

Taemin tersentak saat namja itu menggebrak mejanya pelan.

"Siapa namamu?", Tanyanya.

Namja cantik itu hanya diam. Bingung dan juga takut.

"Lee Taemin Imnida..", Celetuk seseorang. Taemin menoleh kearah sekumpulan namja cantik dibelakang kelas. Mereka menertawainya.

Taemin menatap sosok yang tengah tersenyum itu." Taemin-ah..", Ucap namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Namjachingumu ya Taemin..?",Ucap salah satu namja cantik teman sekelasnya tertawa.

Taemin salah tingkah.

"Jonghyun-ssi..percayalah.. Orang ini bukan siapa – siapaku..",Ucap Taemin panik pada namja tampan yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Taemin-ah.."

"Jangan mengangguku!", Taemin berdiri menyuruh namja tampan itu pergi.

"Taemin-ah..", panggil Minho dengan nada manja.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!Kau..",Taemin mendorong tubuh namja yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Pergi sana! Aku tak ingin melihatmu.."

Taemin melotot saat Minho mengenggam kedua tangannya. Namja tampan itu tersenyum.

"Ayo kita pergi.."

"Hheh?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taemin, Minho langsung menarik namja bertubuh mungil itu pergi.

"Hey!Tu-tunggu..", Teriak Taemin tapi namja itu sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Minho memasukkan Taemin kedalam mobil sport yang terbuka bagian atasnya. Dan langsung melesat pergi.

…

Di perjalanan..

"Hyaaa! Siapapun kumohon tolong aku! Aku dibawa oleh orang yang berbahaya…Ia akan menculikku dan membuangku..Hikz..", Rengek Taemin menyeka airmatanya.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh..", Namja tampan itu menatap Taemin sekilas.

"Aku mohon…padamu..",Pinta Taemin memelas. Berharap Minho mau mengantarkannya lagi kesekolah.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau sudah masuk.."

"Lalu kau akan membawaku kemana?", Tanya namja cantik itu takut.

"Ke tempat dimana kita bisa 'melakukannya'..", Minho menyeringai.

"Gyaaa!Dia akan melakukannya..Kumohon tolong aku..", Taemin mengusak rambutnya. Frustasi.

Minho hanya menggeleng sembari tersenyum melihat tingkah kekanak – kanakan Taemin yang mirip sekali dengan tingkah anak perempuan.

…

Beberapa saat mobil sport berwarna putih itu berhenti disebuah gedung kaca yang tinggi. Taemin mengamati gedung itu.

"Inikah..Seiso Academy?", Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia cukup tercengang dengan sekolah seni ini. Gedungnya berbeda sekali dengan gedung sekolahnya. Um..lebih modern dan berkelas. Namja cantik itu keluar dari mobil. Melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ha-harajuku?", Gumamnya setengah tak percaya saat melihat beberapa siswa Sei-Demy yang berpakaian layaknya anak – anak muda Jepang. Mereka memakai pakaian rombeng tak jelas dengan make up yang terlihat mengerikan dan tatanan rambut yang cukup ekstrim.

"Hheh..Lolita?", Taemin kembali tercengang saat melihat seorang gadis yang melintas didepannya. Berpakaian layaknya seorang maid lengkap dengan headbandnya.

"Kawaii..",Puji Taemin. Meskipun terlihat aneh karena tak seorangpun yang memakai seragam disini. Tapi sepertinya sangat menyenangkan kalau kau bisa mengekspresikan dirimu lewat sebuah penampilan. Tak peduli orang lain akan suka atau tidak.

'_Itulah yang membuatku iri pada anak – anak seni..',gerutu namja cantik itu dalam hatinya._

"Caro…Line…!", Taemin terkejut. Ia merasa seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang secara tiba – tiba.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?", Ucap seseorang bermata neko sembari tersenyum.

'Ah dia yang kemarin..', arri Taemin.

"Key..Apa Jaejoong songsaenim ada ditempatnya?", Tanya Minho sebelum Taemin menjawab.

"Eumm…aku tadi melihatnya.",Jawab namja bermata neko itu riang.

"Jaejoong Songsaenim…", Seorang namja berwajah cantik terlihat sumringah saat namja bernama Key memanggilnya.

"Aahh..Minho-ssi..", Ucapnya ramah. Namja itu menatapku.

"Namjachingumu?", Tanyanya sembari tersenyum.

'Kenapa semua orang berpikir kalau aku ini pacarnya sih?',sungutku dalam hati.

"Ani..dia ini model kami..",Jawab namja bermata neko itu semangat.

Dan aku melihat namja cantik itu mengangguk.

"Dia guru?", Tanya Taemin ragu. Namja cantik itu hanya menatapku.

"Iya..dia guru kami. Dia seorang penata rambut dan make – up terkenal lho..", Jelas Key dengan nada yang riang seperti biasa.

"Ahh..yahh kelihatan sih..", Aku mengangguk.

"Oh ya..Maaf sebelumnya songsaenim. Apa kau bias membantuku untuk menata rambut model kami?", Kali ini Minho berbicara seraya mengusak rambut brunette Taemin.

"Rambut? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada rambutku?", Tanya namja cantik itu sedikit sewot.

"Menatanya..Tidak mungkin kau akan tampil dengan rambut jamur seperti itu kan?", Sindir Minho.

'_Apa yang kau maksud dengan rambut jamur? Dasar namja menyebalkan..'_

"Hmm..tidak biasanya kau minta tolong padaku..Tapi baiklah untuk murid terbaikku..", Ucap namja cantik itu sembari tersenyum.

"Ayo..ikut denganku..", Ajaknya pada Taemin.

"Ayo..Caroline…", Key mendorong Taemin untuk mengikuti Jaejoong. Dan namja cantik itu hanya bersungut – sungut kesal.

"Semangatlah..Mushroom boy..", Taemin hanya melotot saat Minho menyeringai padanya.

'_Kurang Ajar..' _

….

Keesokan harinya….

"Uwahhh…Gaya rambut baru ya Taemin?", Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Taemin..neomu yeppeo..", Ucap seorang yeoja. Dia tersenyum. Dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Taemin kenapa kau tidak pakai rok saja..haha..", Aku hanya mencoba menahan amarahku saat seorang namja menyindirku. Memangnya aku perempuan.

Aku memasuki kelas dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Dan aku merasa seisi kelas memandangku. Ada yang takjub. Ada yang memandang dengan tatapan mengejek dan lain sebagainya. Membuatku sedikit risih.

"Taemin..", Aku menoleh.

"Jo-Jonghyun-ssi..", Ya ampun aku malu sekali bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Kau mengubah gaya rambutmu?", Tanyanya sembari tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa mau sekalipun menatapnya.

"Kau cocok dengan gaya rambut seperti itu..Terlihat cantik..", Kurasakan pipiku memanas. Mungkin sudah memerah seperti tomat. Tapi aku senang sekali dia memujiku.

"Terima Kasih..", Ucapku tersenyum.

"Taemin!", Aku melihat seorang gadis berkuncir dua yang berlari kearah tempat dudukku.

"Taemin…", Gadis itu mencoba menarik buku yang kugunakan untuk menutupi wajahku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yuu?", Tanyaku saat kami saling menarik.

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?", Tanyanya penasaran. Dan ia berhasil merebut bukuku. Gadis itu terpaku saat melihatku. Seperti sudah lama tidak melihatku. Aku hanya menghela nafas. Aku benci tatapan itu.

"A-apa benar kau Taemin yang kukenal?", Tanyanya setengah ragu. Bola mata cokelatnya terlihat membesar.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Memangnya siapa lagi Taemin yang kau kenal?", Tanyaku kesal.

"KAWAII !", Gadis itu mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Kau cantik sekali Taemin. Seperti model..Ceritakan padaku? Siapa yang telah membuatmu jadi seperti ini?", Tanyanya bersemangat. Ia duduk didepanku. Kedua matanya berkilat penuh semangat.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. Malas membahasnya.

"Apa namja itu yang mengubahmu? Apa dia dari agency terkenal?", Cerocosnya cepat.

"Dari mana kau tahu soal itu?", Tanyaku.

"Ehh aku kemarin melihatnya. Dan aku melihat ia membawamu pergi..hehe"

'Sial!'

"Ahh..bukan..dia bukan dari agency.."

"Lalu..?"

"Dia siswa Sei-demy..ia memintaku untuk jadi modelnya..", Dan aku melihat gadis itu memandangku takjub.

"Kau menerimanya kan?", Tanyanya riang.

"A-aku belum menjawabnya..", Jawabku ragu.

"Hheh? Bagaimana bisa kau belum menjawabnya tapi kau mau rambutmu diubah seperti itu.."

"Mereka memaksaku..",Sungutku kesal.

"Ehh? Tapi dia pasti hebat sekali..bahkan dia bisa membuatmu memakai tindik seperti itu..hehe..", gadis itu menyingkap rambutku. Melihat sesuatu yang kecil yang berkilauan di telingaku.

"Yuu..", Aku kembali menutupnya dengan rambutku.

"Tapi kau cocok sekali dengan rambut panjang seperti itu..umm hanya saja bagaimana jika songsaenim tahu?", Ah iya. Apa yang harus kulakukan jika songsaenim tahu rambutku. Itu kan termasuk melanggar peraturan sekolah.

"Taemin..songsaenim memintamu untuk menemuinya dikantor..", Baru sebentar seorang namja mendekatiku menyampaikan sebuah kabar buruk.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Yuu?", Tanyaku panik memandang sahabatku.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya. Aku yakin songsaenim akan mengerti..",Ucapnya bijak.

"Eumm..", Aku mengangguk.

"Hwaiting! Uri Model..", Ucapnya menyemangatiku.

….

" Aku mendengar kau kemarin memasukkan orang yang bukan siswa kesekolah. Dan hari ini aku mendengar kau memanjangkan rambutmu..", aku hanya terdiam. Songsaenim menatapku tajam dari balik kacamata minusnya.

"Arraseo..Mungkin hal ini yang membuat nilaimu mengalami penurunan..", Lanjutnya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang disalahkan?",gumamku lirih.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?", Aku menggeleng.

" Hhh..Kali ini aku akan memaafkanmu..Tapi kau harus memotong rambutmu, kau sudah tahu kan kalau disekolah ini laki – laki tak boleh memiliki rambut panjang..",Ia melirik tajam padaku.

"Tidak bisa..", Ucapku tegas.

Songsaenim hanya sedikit terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Mian..tapi aku sudah diminta untuk menjadi model temanku..kumohon satu bulan ini saja. Setelah semuanya selesai aku akan memotongnya..", Pintaku memohon.

'Dan saat itu aku tak sadar dengan apa yang sedang aku lakukan?'

Pria berkacamata itu sedikit melirikku. Dan aku melihat ia mengela nafasnya.

"Aku tak peduli dengan kegiatanmu diluar sekolah. Tapi aku akan mengijinkannya sebulan ini dengan catatan kau tidak melanggar peraturan lagi..Dan perbaiki nilaimu..", Ucap songsaenim.

"Ne..",Aku tersenyum. Dan saat itu aku sangat lega.

'Aku merasa kalau aku memotong rambutku yang sekarang..itu akan sangat sia – sia..'

….

" Caroline-ah..", Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang lembut memanggil nama yang familiar ditelingaku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang sosok cantik berambut panjang menghampiriku dari arah gerbang sekolah saat jam sekolah usai. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Umm..", Sepertinya aku familiar dengan wajahnya.

"Hessicca Imnida..", Ucapnya ramah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Dan aku menyambutnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Walaupun suaranya lembut tapi aku tahu dia bukanlah yeoja.

"Maaf Caroline..Aku tidak bermaksud menganggumu. Tapi Minho memintaku untuk membawamu padanya..",Ucapnya menyampaikan maksudnya. Dan aku tahu semua itu.

'_Namja bodoh itu lagi..'_, Aku mengehela nafas panjang.

'_Dia takkan berhenti untuk menganggu hidupku..'_

…

"Minho..Apa kau berpikir Caroline akan kesini?", Tanya Key saat mereka memilih kain disalah satu arr kain.

"Hmm..mau tidak mau dia harus kesini..", Namja tampan itu nampak asik memilih kain.

"Kau seperti tak kenal Minho saja. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk membuat mangsanya bertekuk lutut padanya..",Sindir namja sipit berpenampilan rocker yang berdiri tak jauh dari Key.

"Shiro!Aku takkan membiarkan Minho berbuat macam – macam pada Caroline..", Ancam namja cantik bermata neko itu.

Minho hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

'_Mungkin aku hanya akan menancapkan taringku sedikit padanya..',batin Minho._

…..

"Hessica..", Namja bermata neko itu menghampiri namja berambut panjang yang terlihat elegan.

"Mana Caroline..?"

"Dia bersamaku..", Key tersenyum saat melihat Taemin yang muncul dibelakang Hessicca.

"Caroline..", Namja cantik itu memeluk Taemin.

"Ahh..kau sudah disini..", Ucap Minho dengan nada tenang. Taemin hanya terdiam menatapnya tajam.

"Hmm..kau lumayan juga dengan rambut panjang seperti itu..", Ia tersenyum.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin..", Ketus Taemin.

"Ah ya..aku lupa..", Ucap Minho tanpa rasa bersalah.

'_Namja ini sangat menyebalkan. Tingkahnya seperti seorang playboy. Aku benci. Tapi aku merasa aku seperti telah masuk kedalam perangkapnya. Aku seperti seekor kupu – kupu yang terjerat oleh jaring laba – laba. Sekali terjerat kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan diri. Mungkin seperti inilah keadaanku sekarang. Tapi tanpa kusadari aku juga merasa nyaman berada bersama orang – orang ini. Terutama namja itu.'_

***Continued on Stage – 3***


End file.
